What Comes Around
by MaryFan1
Summary: A little Ann/Harris fanfic. Could they make it as a couple again? You'll just have to read and fine out ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I am not really on the Harris/Ann bandwagon but this kept going through my mind. Not sure if I'll go any farther. If y'all have ideas for continuing it please share! Reviews are always appreciated.**_

The smell of the morning coffee helped breathe life into his sleep derpived state. What a night it had been. What a couple of weeks it had been and with any luck there would be many more to come. He wouldn't make the same mistakes or let his mother interfere. He was done listening to her. She'd ruined his life for far too long. He'd no longer wondered why his father had committed suicide before her was even born. Hell there times he'd thought about it himself. But then there was her. She really had brought light into the dark of his life. She gave him hope and a beautiful, if not willful, daughter. He'd believed his mother's lies and robbed her of years with their daughter. Well, all of that was done. After narrowly escaping being killed by the drug cartel while protecting their daughter and the revelation that Bobby had framed Cliff Barnes for murder, the path for their reunion had been paved. He promised her had changed and he meant it. She wouldn't regret giving him this change, he'd told her. He was about to make some pancakes when he heard the front door open and even in his sleep deprived state he was alert. Turning the griddle off, he reached in one of the drawers and pulled out his gun as he heard footsteps approach and then she appeared, both startling and angering him.

"Harris, are we going to through this every time I come in the house?" Judith asked with a smirk, "Now, put that thing down."

He put down the gun, "Mother, what the hell are you doing here?" He snapped, "I thought you were still in Europe for another week."

"I came back early." She explained, taking a seat at the counter "I can't trust you for too long without…"

"I can't believe I…oh boy," A sleepy Ann wandered into the kitchen stifling a yawn before stopping cold in the doorway at seeing Judith

"Mornin', Sweetheart." He walked over to her and greeting her with a kiss, "Mother's back early."

Ann turned to Judith, knowing just how to handle this, "Hello, Judith. Did you have a nice time in Europe?" She spoke so nonchalant as she walked passed Harris to get a cup of coffee

For once in her life Judith Ryland was speechless but eventually gathered herself, "Would someone tell me just what in the hell is goin' on here? What is this woman doin' in our house?"

"Mother, this woman happens to be the woman I love and this is MY house." He crossed the room to join Ann who was sipping her coffee leaned back against the counter and put his arm around her

Judith stood up, her jaw clenched, "Harris, I will not have this woman interfere in our lives again. She's already the reason Emma is off at the school thousands of miles away."

"Pipe down, Mother. Emma made that decision and it was the right one." He said, removing his arm from Ann's shoulder and moving closer to his mother, "You're not in control anymore. I am and this is what I want. Your days of pulling the strings are over. You may have Ryland Transport but you do not run my life."

"I'll freeze all the money. You do this and you won't have a dime." She said her words filled with fury

He decided to call her bluff, "Go ahead." He sneered and walked back toward Ann who had been watching with admiration and amusement as he stood up to his mother

"Well, I should get a shower. I've got quite a bit to do today." Ann looked at her watch and casually put down her coffee mug

"I can have pancakes ready for you after you're done." he pulled her close

She smiled, "Hmm…that sounds nice."

"So, what are you gettin' into today, Sassy?" He loved the confident woman she'd become, the woman she always could have been if he hadn't broken her spirit

She glanced at the gun on the island and grinned then looked at Judith who still was utterly dumbfounded and practically had smoke coming out of her ears, then back at Harris, "Target practice." She walked over and picked up the gun, "I'll be back down in about half an hour." She looked at Judith and grinned as she walked out of the room

/

That night as they got ready for bed it was the first opportunity they'd had to really talk. Ann had been busy all day with various errands and volunteer work. It felt good to be doing that again and Harris had been at a business dinner. Ann came out of the en suite master bath rubbing lotion on her hands. Harris had just come home and was sitting on the bed. He undid his tie and kicked off his shoes

"How was your dinner?" She asked coming over to him and sitting on his lap

"Boring." He said, pulling her close, "But at least I think we've got a deal."

"Did you talk to your mother again?" She asked carefully

"No and I don't care to."

"Do you think she'll really freeze the money?"

He sighed heavily, rubbing her back, "I'm sure she'll try. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Harris, promise me you won't…" she began

"Annie, I promised you I've changed but I've got a plan to handle my mother, a perfectly legal plan. She won't interfere with us again."

She looked him in the eye, "Okay." She whispered then kissed him

"Did you talk to Emma?" He asked, Emma had decided after the mess she'd made with John Ross and everything else she needed a fresh start and was going to school on the East Coast studying Equine Science. Her love of horses most definitely inherited from her mother

"Just for a few minutes. She was in between classes." She replied, "But she's fine. She'll be comin' home for the holidays." It had been hard on Ann but she supported Emma's decision to turn things around. They text, emailed and called daily, building a better relationship

"I feel like I'm the reason she left." He admitted

"Harris, Emma made some bad choices and she's tryin' to change that. But you have to give her time. Just keep showin' her you've changed."

"How can I, Annie, When she won't hardly talk to me."

"She'll come around." Ann assured him, "I did."

He smiled and squeezed her tight, "You sure did."

"Hmm…just remember, Darlin', when I left Bobby, I took my clothes, jewelry…and my shotgun."


	2. Chapter 2

Ann was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Harris came downstairs. He stood in the doorrway watching her. It was still hard to believe she was there. God she was sexy in that short silk nightgown and robe with her hair up in a clip. She was putting scrambled eggs on their plates and she looked up to find him staring at her.

"Good Mornin'." She said with a smile

He smiled back walking over to her, coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Good mornin' Sassy." He nuzzled her neck as she was trying to flip pancakes.

"Harris, stop that." She teased, "Or we'll be eatin' these off the floor."

"Oooh." He said as he pulled back, giving her behind a good swat before he went to pour some coffee

She laughed, shaking her head, "You're terrible." She said as her cell phone rang

"Let it go to voice mail." he said as he came back to resume nuzzling her

She looked at the caller ID, "It's Emma, probably about her flight tomorrow." It was two days before Thanksgiving and Emma was flying home, "Hi sweetheart. You're callin' awfully early."

"Hi Mom." Emma said cheerfully, "It's 9 o'clock here."

"Oh." Ann said as Harris kissed her neck, she tried to shoo him away, "I, uh, forgot you're an hour ahead." _would you stop _she mouthed to Harris

"Are you okay? You sound funny."

He finally relented and back away, "Oh I'm fine. So is everything still on schedule for your flight?"

"Yeah." She confirmed, "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, "Wait a minute. Daddy's there isn't he?"

"Uh, yes he is." Ann confirmed looking at Harris

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted whatever it is I was interrupting." She teased, still she didn't fully understand how this turnabout even happened. Something she wanted to discuss with her mother while she was home

"Emma!" Ann scolded

"Let me talk to her." Harris said

"Oh, your father wants to talk to you." She handed the phone to him

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi, Daddy."

"I'm real glad you're comin' home." He said sincerely

"Uh yeah, me too." She wanted to see her mother but she didn't know if she could ever really trust her father

"Emma, I promise you I'm gonna make everything up to you and your mother." He assured her and Ann gave him sympathetic smile as she finished getting breakfast ready

"Daddy, there are some things you can't change."

"I know." He conceded

"Can I talk to Mom again?"

"Yeah." He said, "I love you Emma."

"I know." She said and he handed the phone to Ann, "Mom, are you still picking me up?"

"Absolutely. 1:30 right?" Ann said

"Yeah, I'll text you when I've landed." Emma told her

"Okay." Ann said, "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, Mom." Emma said, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She said and they ended the call, looking over at Harris his head was down staring into his coffee cup, "She'll come around."

Not looking up he shook his head, "I think it's too late." He looked up out the kitchen window

She went over to him, "Harris, it's going to take time. She's had to do a lot of growin' up herself these last few months. We had plenty of fights before we got to where we are."

"I never wanted to hurt her." He said

She took the coffee cup out of his hand and put her arms around his waist, "And deep down she knows that. You just have to be patient."

"You know patience isn't my strong suit." He said

"Well, you were incredible patient last night." She whispered kissing his neck

"Well, sometimes slow is better." He said with a smile as she kissed his cheek and then his mouth

"Uh huh." She murmered as she kissed the other cheek and slipped her hand inside his robe rubbing his chest

"Annie."

"Hmm."

"Breakfast is gonna get cold, darlin'."

"That's why there's microwaves." She said as she pushed the robe off his shoulders and it hit the floor

/

Emma was getting ready for bed having arrived that afternoon from the East Coast. She and Ann had spent time shopping and catching up. Dinner had been pleasant but slightly awkward with Emma barely saying anything to Harris. She had just gotten in her pajamas when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said

Ann opened the door, "I just wanted to say good night."

"You mean tuck me in?" Emma joked getting in bed

Ann came over and sat down beside her on the bed, "I'm glad you're home, sweetheart."

Emma looked at her mother, a woman she was just getting to know, "Why mom?"

"Why am I glad you're home?"

"No, why are you, we here?" She asked, "After everything daddy did."

Ann sighed heavily, "Your father knows he made a lot of mistakes and I believe he's changed."

"But you couldn't forgive Bobby for the one thing he did? Daddy kidnapped me. Not to mention other things he's done and grandmother." Judith went back to Europe still seething over their reunion and to plan her revenge but Harris had a plan of his own

Ann brushed Emma's hair off her her face, "It's more complicated than that." She explained, "I loved Bobby. A part of me I guess still does. But not only did he continually berate me for keeping secrets, he had one of his own. And he didn't see he'd done anything wrong. Not just keeping the secret but framing Cliff Barnes. Your father knows what he did was wrong and he's doing his best to make it up to both of us."

"So he says." She responded

"Emma, you're a grown woman and I certainly can't tell you what to do or make you forgive him. But he is trying. It'd be nice if you tried too. I'd like this to be a nice Thanksgiving."

Emma thought for a moment, she at least owed her mother that, "Alright, I'll try."

Ann smiled, "Good." She kissed her on the cheek, "Good night my sweet girl." the same thing she said to Emma as a baby when she put her to bed

Emma hugged her tight, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too." Ann said holding her tight


	3. Chapter 3

The fire crackled in the fireplace as Ann relaxed on the couch reading a book. It was Thanksgiving night and they had enjoyed a meal out earlier that day. Harris thought it silly for Ann to cook anything for just the three of them. Emma was still quiet and Ann knew she couldn't push her daughter to accept this arrangement. In the quiet that surrounded her now she thought back to all the Thanksgivings she'd spent at Southfork with Bobby, Sue Ellen, Christopher and John Ross. Despite the feuding most of the time it was a wonderful time of laughter and good food. She and Sue Ellen working together to prepare a meal. She had to admit a part of her missed that and she wondered what they all did today. But she would find out as she was having lunch with Sue Ellen tomorrow. Harris walked in disrupting her thoughts. She smiled and returned to reading her book.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked pouring himself a bourbon

"A brandy would be nice." She replied

He poured her drink and joined her on the couch, "It was a nice day wasn't it?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes it was." She returned her attention to her book

He sat his drink on the coffee table and took her feet in his lap and began massaging them, "I hope you didn't mind going out."

"No, it was fine. The food was very good." She replied not looking up from her book

He wondered if she was just into the book or if something else was bothering her, she'd been quiet all day, "That must be some book."

"Hmm, it is." She said and to get her attention he tickled her feet, "Harris! Stop I'm trying to read."

"I'm feelin' lonely, Annie." He joked

She put her book down in her lap, took off her glasses and looked at him, "You're impossible. Now will you please let me read?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, "You've been pretty quiet today."

She sighed heavily, "I'm fine, Harris. I guess today had me thinking about, well, a lot of things."

Now he was worried, was she having second thoughts? "Are you having regrets Ann? Because if you are..."

She leaned forward and put finger to his lips, "Hush...no regrets. But it's been hard not to think about all those years I was with him on this holiday."

"Annie, I'll never make you regret giving us another chance." He assured her, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, "I really didn't think when I left Bobby I'd end up here. I'll never forget when you found me at the park. I was confused and hurt and you understood."

"I didn't want it to look like I was taking advantage..." He explained, "I remembered you liked that park when Emma was little. You'd take her there to clear your head."

"I know. You just listened. You didn't even criticize Bobby." She said

"Well, that took more restraint than you know." He admitted. "That and not going over to Southfork and punching him in the..."

"Harris." She admonished

"I'm only kidding." He said, "A little."

She pulled him to her by his shirt collar and kissed him, "Again, you're terrible."

"Yeah well, that's just part of my charm." He said as she laid her book on the table, settling next to him he reached for his drink and put his arm around her

She laughed, "I can see time has made you modest." She rested her head on his shoulder

He took a drink of bourbon, "I'm so mellow in my old age."

She lifted her head to look at him, "Mellow my..." He leaned in and kissed her

"Ahem." Came a voice from the doorway

They slowly broke their kiss to find Emma standing there, "I just wanted to say good night."

"Good night, Sweetheart." Ann said

"Good night, baby girl." Harris said

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then." She said and started to leave

"Oh Emma, remember we have lunch with Sue Ellen tomorrow." Ann reminded her

"I don't think I should go." Emma said

"Emma, it's alright. I want you to go." Ann assured her

"Well, Sue Ellen probably doesn't want me there."

"She knows you're comin'. It's okay, I promise. Afterward we can head out to the stables for a ride. Then the three of us can have a nice dinner."

"Like one big happy family, right Mom?" She said

"Emma."

"I'm sorry." She said, "Good night."

They watched her leave and just looked at each other and shook their heads.

/

Ann and Emma were seated at the restaurant when Sue Ellen arrived. Ann greeted her friend with a hug and a bright smile.

"It's good to see you, Sue Ellen." She said as Sue Ellen took her seat

"It's good to see you, too." She replied, "Emma."

Emma smiled nervously

"How is school?" Sue Ellen asked more out of politeness than anything

"Good." Emma replied, "I really like it."

"Well, that's good." Sue Ellen said

"Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?" Ann asked as the waiter approached to take their drink order

"I'll have water, please." She told the waiter and Emma and Ann ordered the same

She waited until he left to respond, "I really didn't do anything. John Ross and I aren't exactly on good terms and so I just had the day to myself."

"I'm sorry." Ann said giving her a sympathetic look, "So you didn't see..."

"Bobby?" She asked, "No, I think he and Christopher spent the day together. What about you?"

"Oh we had a nice dinner out. The three of us." Ann explained

"Yeah, we're just one big happy family, Sue Ellen." Emma jumped in

"Emma." Ann said quietly, "Please."

Emma sighed heavily and shook her head then got up, "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry, Sue Ellen." Ann said, "She's having a hard time with this whole thing."

"Well, she's not the only one." Sue Ellen replied, "I understand why you left Bobby. I'm pretty angry at him, too. But do you really know what you're doing, Ann?"

"Sue Ellen, you know I didn't leave Bobby for Harris. It wasn't like that. After I left Bobby, Harris and I started to talk again. I didn't plan on it but I know he's changed. He wasn't always that way. He's like he was when we met. Only now he's stronger and his mother doesn't have that hold on him that caused him to change."

"Ann, you're my best friend and I just want you to be happy." Sue Ellen said, "So if you can tell me you are and there is nothing to worry about then I'll drop it."

Ann smiled, "I promise you. There is nothing to worry about."

Emma approached the table again taking her seat, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"It's alright. Let's just enjoy lunch." Ann suggested looking at the menu

/

The three of them were walking out of the restaurant when Ann her someone call her name.

"Ann." She was looking for her keys and had just found them then looked up to see Bobby walking toward her

"Bobby." She said in almost a whisper

"How are you, Annie?" He asked

"I'll call you later." Sue Ellen said and Ann nodded, "Bobby." She said as she walked away

"Oh um, let me have your keys. I'll get the car." Emma offered and Ann handed her the keys

Ann smiled slightly, "How are you, Bobby?"

"I'm okay." He said, "Just here for a business lunch."

"Oh, I thought the offices were closed." She said not knowing what to say in this awkward moment

"They are but I'm meeting an investor who is just in town for today." He explained, "You look good, Annie. I...I miss you."

"Bobby, please." She started to walk away

"Ann, just tell me you're happy." Bobby said, "That the man who abused you and kidnapped your daughter makes you happy."

"Bobby, please don't do this." She said

"We're still married, you know." He said, "It's not too late."

"Yes, it is." She said and walked away

"I love you." He called out but she continued walking getting into her car

"Are you alright?" Emma asked

"I'm fine. Now let's just go for our ride." She said starting the engine


End file.
